Autour d'un verre
by Kyurane
Summary: Série de 52 vignettes centrées sur les occupants du Devil's Nest : leur passé, présent, futur, leurs joies, malheurs, plaisirs et souffrances entremêlés...
1. Tes jolis yeux bleus

**Thème :** "Tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail", tiré de la communauté LJ "52 Saveurs"  
**Personnages :** Les occupants du Devil's Nest o  
**Série :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Rating :** PG  
**Spoilers :** A partir de l'épisode 7 pour prendre large.

_Note : Hem... Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à m'y remettre, mais voilà quand même la preuve que j'ai pas totalement laissé tomber le fandom... Bon, Sak' je suis désolée, mais c'est pas encore du GxK... Dans les prochains thèmes, promis ;b_

°

Allez, viens mon ange, donne-moi la main. Fais mon bonheur et glisse tes petits doigts encore froids au creux de mon poing. Allons nous promener comme autrefois, tu te souviens ? Les longues ballades que nous faisions jadis, le vent jouant avec tes mèches et le soleil rivalisant d'éclat avec ta jolie robe...

Tu ne veux pas ? Tu n'as pas envie de bouger ? Pourtant il fait si beau dehors... Vraiment ?  
Alors d'accord, on va rester à l'intérieur tous les deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Personne ne nous dérangera, non, personne n'altérera notre bonheur.  
Et moi je pourrais continuer à te serrer dans mes bras, corps fin et inerte tel une de ces jolies poupées que je t'achetais une fois l'an...

Mais tu dois être fatiguée, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes ces émotions, et nos retrouvailles... Tu sembles épuisée.   
Papa a compris, il va te laisser dormir, te reposer. Il veillera sur ton sommeil, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, il te protègera contre tous ceux qui te veulent du mal, et ne pensent qu'à t'exhiber comme un vulgaire trophée.  
Papa est là, tu peux t'assoupir en paix, pour être en forme demain. Pour que nous puissions enfin vivre ensemble.  
Repose-toi. Ton ange-gardien veille sur toi.

Tu ne fermes pas les yeux, mais je sais que tu dors déjà. Et moi, je reste à te contempler jusqu'à ce que mes paupières me brûlent, rendant ma vision floue.  
Oui, demain tout ira mieux. Ils ne me croyaient pas pourtant. Ils avaient beau être presque tous ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui grâce à moi, ils n'y croyaient pas. Ils se moquaient, ouvertement comme cet être étrange de carbone, ou en sous-entendus comme cet homme au sourire et aux manières cruels. Ou m'observaient d'un air apitoyé, comme si... Ils disaient que j'étais fou, mais demain tout ira bien mieux.

Demain tu agiteras joyeusement les bras en courant vers moi, tu me sauteras au cou, sans être effrayée.  
Demain ton coeur léger fera vibrer gaiement ta poitrine au rythme de ses battements répétés.  
Demain ta voix, dernier vestige d'humanité manquant s'élèvera dans les airs, portant sur ses ailes la douceur et la chaleur des tes "Papa !".

Ma Nina, ma petite fille, ma merveille, mon chef-d'oeuvre personnel... Tu es vraiment parfaite, sans le moindre défaut pour te ternir, celle dont tous les hommes rêveraient d'être père.  
Et pourtant, pourtant, malgré tout je n'y arrive pas.  
Je n'arrive pas à fixer mon regard sur le haut de ton visage régulier, sur tes grands yeux candides et innocents...

Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi ne puis-je pas... pourquoi la vue des tes cristaux purs m'est-elle interdite ? Ai-je commis... une erreur ? Est-ce... Dieu qui me punit ainsi ? Parce que je n'ai pas été un bon père ? Pour me faire comprendre mes fautes, et les corriger dans le futur ? Oui...

Oui c'est sûrement ça, sûrement ça... Ca doit être ça...  
C'est...  
Ma Ni...na.  
C'est forcément ça.  
Forcé...

A moins... A moins que ce ne soit que pour ne pas m'apercevoir que tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail...  
Et que derrière le verre coloré aux multiples éclats de lumière soit-disant reflet de l'âme humaine, il n'y a rien.

Kyûrane


	2. Cinq nuances de blanc

**Thème :** Cinq nuances de blanc  
**Personnages :** Les occupants du Devil's Nest  
**Série :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Rating :** PG  
**Spoilers :** Légers.

°

Aujourd'hui, dans l'obscurité et la solitude étouffantes, Martel se rappelle.

Elle se rappelle à travers quelques flashes vacillants, de vagues débris de son enfance morcelée par la guerre.  
Une chambre de petite fille, quelques jouets par terre, un éclat de rire, une robe qui tournoie en une farandole de dentelle qui se voudrait sans fin, comme si elle voulait laisser une petite lueur d'espoir dans la grisaille qu'éclairent seulement les explosions assourdissantes.  
Il y a ces rideaux d'un blanc éthéré aussi, qui flottent sous le brise de la soirée, voiles vaporeuses d'un vaisseau qui peine à sortir de la tempête.

C'est en déchirant ces faibles murailles que les bombes ont tué sa famille.

Elle se rappelle sa dernière mission en tant que soldat, en tant... qu'être humain ? Non. Les derniers vestiges de conscience ont disparu, engloutis par le comportement bestial qu'ils adoptent pour ne pas craquer. Humains, monstres, elle ne sait plus vraiment qui ils sont. Seule la survie importe.  
Le soleil d'Ishbal, avide et agressif, est aussi blanc que le sable brûlant du désert. Il boit goulûment les larmes de sang qui se déversent au milieu des cris et des râles d'agonie, sans que sa pureté diabolique ne s'altère.  
On se croirait tout permis, pas de traces, pas de preuves, le blanc dévore tout, gorgé jusqu'à l'excès.

C'est pourtant lui qui la fait condamner à passer une décennie entre les mains d'un Alchimiste à la santé mentale vacillante, et c'est la dernière chose qu'enregistre sa rétine avant de plonger pour les profondeurs de l'Enfer sur Terre.

Elle se rappelle les cellules grises, le silence, les corps entassés comme du bétail. Ici, seuls les plus résistants survivent. Elle s'accroche, pas par volonté, mais seulement mûe par la rage qui l'habite, qui la déchire de l'intérieur. Elle ne vit que pour mordre ou blesser cruellement chaque fois qu'un de ses geôliers passe à portée de ses dents acérées, réaction animale et primaire à la privation forcée de sa liberté.  
Il ne fait jamais totalement noir entre les quatre murs qui la retiennent, mais c'est tout comme. La folie guette, tapie parmi les ombres qui rôdent dans les couloirs déserts, et même les grondements les plus furieux qu'elle puisse émettre, se rapproche inexorablement.  
Et puis soudainement, ce sourire éclatant de blancheur et de convoitise qui leur promet sans ambages qu'ils seront sien, tout en leur offrant une porte de sortie dorée.

C'est en suivant ces crocs aiguisés qu'elle rejoint la lumière libératrice qui exorcise toutes ses peurs, et sort enfin la tête de l'eau.

Elle se rappelle les néons à demi-brisés du Devil's Nest, pâles imitations de lampes dignes de ce nom, et pourtant si brillantes.  
Un éclat de rire solitaire, des verres qui s'entrechoquent faiblement, des corps relâchés sur les sofas délavés du bar, et des sourires, des sourires édentés, noirâtres, dangereux, mais tellement sincères ; chaque élément éparpillé se fait le reflet, agrandi un millier de fois, des éclats de lumière d'un blanc fatigué tirant sur le jaune qui enveloppent la pièce dans une aura chaleureuse, rassurante.

Oubliée la guerre, oubliées les humilations dans le laboratoire, une nouvelle vie se présente à eux, une dernière chance, et ils ne veulent pas la laisser, quitte à se faire dévorer par leur libérateur.

Martel a connu peu de nuances de blanc dans sa vie, et n'en connaîtra probablement plus jamais.  
Trop pur, trop blessant, le blanc n'est pas fait pour elle songe la chimère amèrement.  
Il fait sombre dans l'armure d'Alphonse, trop sombre. Et le faible rai de lumière crue qui effleure parfois son visage n'a rien de la lueur au bout du tunnel qu'elle espérait encore naïvement. Elle ressemble plutôt à la bouche de l'Enfer, prête à la happer dans une puissante étreinte.

Petite, elle voulait connaître le blanc doux et salvateur du Paradis dont parle les livres et la religion, promesse éternelle de sérénité. Elle l'avait souhaité de toute la force de sa jeune et immature volonté.  
Aujourd'hui tout est tellement différent.  
Un mince sourire désillusionné étire ses lèvres déssechées. Qui l'attendrait au Paradis ? Pas Dorchet. pas Roa.  
Et certainement pas Greed.  
Personne.  
Aucun regret à avoir.

Et c'est presque les bras ouverts qu'elle accueille le couperet du fil étriqué de sa vie, emportant dans la mort cette nuance de blanc qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais.


End file.
